


Dancing and Phone Calls

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Michael/Donny is only acceptable if Julia knows and consents, Multi, Polyamory, probably not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Donny and Micheal call Julia for the first time.





	Dancing and Phone Calls

“Dance with me?” Michael held out his hand.

Donny shook his head “Now?”

“Yeah” Michael took Donny’s hand and pulled him to the small area where there was no furniture “I miss dancing”

Donny compiled and rested his hands on Michael’s waist. They didn’t actually dance, both of them were too injured to pull of the fast swing moves. Instead Michael took the chance to pull Donny as close as possible and kiss him lightly. Donny laughed quietly “Sap"

“I love you so much" Michael spun Donny before pulling him back.

Donny rested his face in Michael’s neck. “Love you too"

Michael was humming a song and brushed his hand through Donny’s hair. Donny’s breathing had already started to even out, he was close to sleep but his arms around Michael’s waist were just as tight. “I told Julia"

“Huh?” Donny tried to blink away the haze of sleep.

“I told Julia about us” Michael explained “She was so happy, she can’t wait to meet you”

“Wait really?” Donny looked up “But she’s your wife”

“Yeah and she’s also my best friend” Michael brushed some of Donny’s hair out of his face “When I left she told me it was fine if I found someone as long as they’re a keeper”

“You want to stay together after…” Donny had always thought they were just a fling. After the war they would go home, Michael would be with Julia and Donny would go back to being alone.

“What? No- did you really..” Michael always thought Donny knew how important he was.

Donny took a reluctant step back and refused to meet Michael’s eyes “You’re living a perfect life. Why would you want me in it?”

“If my life doesn’t involve you, it’s not perfect” Michael explained “I’ve been talking about you in my letters and Julia thinks you’re really something”

Donny finally looked up to meet Michael’s eyes. “Oh”

“We get to call home tomorrow and I want you to be there when I call Julia” Michael kissed the top of Donny’s head “Please?”

Donny only had to look in Michael’s eyes to know there was no way he would be able to say no “Okay”

Michael smiled and pulled Donny back in so they could keep dancing. They spun slowly to imaginary music until it was time to go to sleep. Donny curled up next to Michael in bed and tried to ignore his worries about tomorrow.

∞∞∞

The next morning Donny followed behind Michael for his monthly phone call. He kept his head down and focused on Michael’s shoes. Only looking up when they got to the phones.

Michael dialed the number he knew by heart and held the phone up to his ear. “Hey Jules”

Donny could only hear a little of what Julia was saying. He considered making a run for it while Michael was talking, but that plan was forgotten when Michael took his arm and pulled him closer to the phone. Michael nodded at the phone so Donny leaned forward to talk “Hey Julia”

“Hi Donny” Julia’s voice was bright. Donny could hear her smile through the phone “It’s so nice to meet you, Michael talks about you in all his letters”

“Really?” Donny looked at Michael who just shrugged.

“Yep, I’m expecting to actually get to know the man who stole my husbands heart” Julia stated.

Michael had told him how understanding Julia was, but it was still a shock to hear “You really don’t mind?” Michael wrapped his arms around Donny’s waist from behind and rested his head on Donny’s shoulder so they could both hear Julia talk.

“Of course not” There was rustiling on Julia’s side of the phone and the sound of something dropping “Oops”

“You okay Jules?” Michael asked

“I’m fine, dropped my book” Julia explained “Also Donny why don’t you ask about the first relationship Michael was in”

Donny looked at Michael who shrugged “It was me, Julia and Julia’s first girlfriend”

“Oh” That did explain a lot about the dynamic between Michael and Julia. “Michael is my first boyfriend" The last word was whispered, even though no one really cares. They’re at war, everyone has bigger things to worry about.

“Wait I am?” Michael asked

“Yeah”

“Aww" Julia sighed “You’re so cute"

“How’s work?” Michael asked successfully changing the subject.

“Horrible as usual" Julia replied “I really need a new job”

“Where do you work?” Donny asked

“I help old rich women buy makeup” Julia made a sound of annoyance “It’s so unnecessary. There is a war going on and I’m helping rich people look pretty”

“When I get back we can start that band and you’ll never have to go back to the department store” Michael promised “Julia here has a great voice”

“I’d love to hear you” Of course Michael’s wife could sing. And if Michael thought she was good she must be.

“Well I’m not the only one who can sing” Julia shot back “Michael loves to talk about what a good musician you are”

“I do” Michael agreed.

“Thanks?” Donny wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that, but Julia kept going.

“It’s been his dream since high school” Julia said “To make it big in New York”

“It’s going to happen” Michael promised “All three of us on the bandstand in the sky”

“Donny tell me more about yourself” Julia asked, she only knew what Michael told her.

“I’m not that exciting. Lived in Cleveland my whole life” Donny tried to think of other things to tell her “I play the accordion”

“Wait what?” Michael asked “You do?”

“Yeah, played it at weddings when I was seven” Donny really wished that wasn’t the main thing people remembered about him.

“You don’t sound super proud” Julia pointed out

“I’d like to think it was the low of my musical career” Donny explained. Seriously who plays the accordion? 

“PHONE TIME IS UP, EVERYONE OUT” Donny and Michael looked over to where people were being ushered out of the room.

“We have to go Jules” Michael explained “I love you”

“Love you too” Julia’s voice sounded a little less bright “It was nice to meet you Donny”

“You too Julia” Donny realized he was actually a little sad their time was up. He liked talking to Julia.

“Now that we’ve met, I expect a letter from both of you” Julia requested “Also please stay safe”

“Of course” Michael promised “Goodbye Julia”

The phone line went quiet and Michael put it back on the receiver. They hurried out of the room and back to their temporary living space. “I liked her”

Michael smiled “I’m glad”

“Does she actually want me to write a letter?” Donny asked.

“I mean if you don’t want to you don’t have to, but she wants to get to know you” Michael explained. “You could even write something on the back of the next letter I send”

Donny nodded, it would be weird to have someone to write to. Usually on mail day he just read his book and avoided everyone. Maybe that wouldn’t happen next time. “I’d like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Bandstand is amazing and I love it! Come yell at me on tumblr @musicals-muscials
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
